Secret Meetings
by Rayne0722
Summary: They would peer into each others eyes and then they would make love countless times until the sun would rise in the east, and they would have to be without each others gentle caresses...


A/n Hey everyone, okay time for another fic. You should know who everyone is just by reading it, but I thought I would let you guess. If you don't get it your really dumb J/k…Okay well on with the story and remember to **REVIEW!**

One-shot Secret meetings 

The darkness was almost gone, and before long, the sun would rise bringing about a new day and a new months wait. They would have to return to their friends and wait for another seemingly endless month. They had been doing this for about a year now. Coming to this clearing in the middle of the woods to be together, away from world and in their own fantasyland. On the night of the full moon they would each drop everything and come here making excuses to be alone. They would peer into each others eyes and then they would make love countless times until the sun would rise in the east, and they would have to be without each others gentle caresses. They both knew what they did was wrong, it was a sin to love each other they way they did. He belonged to that other woman, he wasn't supposed to do this. However, he didn't care because when they were together they would only know the other, the world itself would stop for them, and nothing could take the feelings they had for each other away. He stood and went to retrieve his clothing. The time was growing thin if they didn't leave soon their friends would come looking for them, he didn't want them to see him like this, so helpless…so in love.

_Love what a beautiful word._

He thought quietly to himself. He looked up to the moon and sighed deeply.

"Cursed dawn, if only you were fictional." He whispered to himself, not knowing his lover would hear him.

He turned and watched as his lover took graceful steps towards him, almost as if she were floating. With such grace and beauty he wondered if she were real or just a figment of his imagination.

"The sun must rise, if it doesn't we can never share another night like this." His lover responded in a gentle and soothing voice.

His lover's voice had always given him goosebumps even when he first met her. He walked closer and enclosed her in his arms.

"I don't want this to end." He said in a whisper.

The young miko put his finger to her lover's lips and said:

"Don't worry, we will see another night like this." Then she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

This kiss lasted only seconds but to him it seemed like hours, each second better then the last. However, their kiss was soon interrupted by the voice of another off in the distance somewhere.

"Inuyahsa! Kagome!" the voice called.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and shook his head.

"Hurry." Inuyahsa pleaded.

"When will we stop hiding this Inuyasha?"

"Please just get dressed." Inuyahsa said looking down at his feet in shame.

The girl just shook her head and dressed without another word. Seconds later Inuyahsa was met with the eyes of the small kitsune Shippo. Kagome walked out from behind a tree.

"There you are." Shippo said

Kagome smiled at the young kitsune.

"I'm sorry Shippo did we worry you?" she asked.

"No, it's just I was wondering where you guys went off too."

"Lets get back to the others." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and looked in his direction. He stood still for a moment and remembered the previous night. Then they began their walk back. On the way Shippo asked a question.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked. "I thought I heard screaming."

Inuyahsa shook his head.

"All you heard was the wind."

"Oh…" Shippo replied as Kagome blushed.

_**Fin**_

A/n There you have it a small short story from my twisted mind, I hope it wasn't to bad…but I like the whole dirty little secret thing. You know because of Kikyo Inuyasha won't say anything to anyone. I guess he still feel's guilty. Well I know she was supposed to die, but I wrote this a long time ago before I knew that so it takes place before then. Anyways I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! P.s. I HATE KIKYO


End file.
